A Hunter's Path
by Yitari
Summary: A story about a Hunter's journey in the new world. What will he find? Will there be a grand adventure, or will there be desolation?


This is the first chapter in the line of Monster Hunter World. I do not own anything but the character name. All rights are per the originating organization.

Yitari took his first steps off of the boat from the Old World onto the New World. Here he would call his new home, here he would start his adventure away from his family for the first time. He was determined to make his family proud. Strapped to his back was the only thing from his past that he would take with him, even if it meant being weaker against some creatures. This blade was called Autumn, after his grandmother, and was a traditional Rathalos longsword, crimson blade and hilt. His armor was nothing more than patched together leather pieces, his old armor left behind in the family armory to be used for future generations.

His jade green eyes scanned the camp that he was at, more like a city in its own rights. In front of him was a trio of researchers that seemed to be arguing amongst themselves about which process was better to describe the local fauna. To his right were the banners of the different generations and factions of the Commission. There he saw the commander and his trusted advisors debating over what was the map of the area. Everything here was open air, the market between the researchers and the commander's rise displaying everything from the local piscine catch to the latest find of ore nearby.

The humid air seemed to be trying to suffocate him in his armor, the heavy brown leather dampening under his sweat and the salt air. The sweltering heat didn't help his predicament, he was in this new world and there was no one around he recognized, he was alone and unsure of where to go. In the off chance that he would find someone he knew maybe they would be able to help him. With a slight shrug and a nod of reassuring himself he began his path forward, into the markets and shade.

To his left and right pedlers were trying to sell their wares, and some of the items looked fantastic, but he was flat broke and needing to find his way to the Guild Mistress in order for him to begin to find his way into the reaches of this New World.

"Freshly caught Sushi Fish, only ten zenny a piece, come get them while they last!"

"Freshly picked Herbs, get a bundle of them for twenty zenny, that's a steal!"

"You won't get anywhere looking like you are, come get some high quality whetstones, only five zenny a pop! You won't regret it on the field!"

The offers and heckling came from everywhere, dividing his attention in what seemed to be a zillion different directions all at once. Every merchant talked over each other, all trying to sell something that he could get himself, and none of them seemed like they wanted to do anything more than sell him something. He charged forward, out of the merchant's corridor and out onto a small rise over some steps. To his left and in front of him were chain winches set up to take travelers to all different rises in the area. To his relief there were also directions on a sign attached to each of the winches. He knew that if he could get up to the cantina there should be some hunters there preparing for a fight. "Up to the third tier, I suppose," the young hunter whispered to himself before grabbing onto one of the winches, taking him up a shaky ride to the third tier.

Upon reaching the third tier the smell of cooked food assaulted him, making his already empty stomach growl with the strength of an Anjanath. To his left was a funny looking character dressed in the brightest of yellows. Books were scattered upon this table, making it seem like she was the only one that was going to be occupying this table until the Elder Dragons destroyed the world. Here, he knew, was his opportunity to get into the Guild and get some adventuring going. Walking up behind The Handler and tapping her lightly on the shoulder caused her, the food in her hand and the drink in the other, to go flying in all directions, the woman landing squarely on her rear, her eyes staring straight up at him as wide as could be.

"What!? Why would you sneak up on me like that!? Can't you see... Long black hair, leather armor, jade green eyes, distinct longsword on his back." She straightened herself up, her auburn eyes peering up into his. "It is about time you showed up Partner. I was wondering if I was going to have to go do all the research myself." She stuck her hand out to shake his, her demeanor going from panic to nothing less than eerie giddiness and hyper attention. "I'm your Handler, and you're my Hunter. We're going to have a good time, mostly you, getting to understand these creatures and locations provided to us in this new world."

Awestruck and unable to say anything he just nodded and shook her hand, the soft skin the first he'd felt in all of the travel here. His stomach growled again, this time someone finally noticed and The Handler motioned towards her table, offering up a seat. "I'll get you something to eat and drink. Are you allergic to anything, anything you won't eat, anything you prefer to eat, anything spicy you won't touch? What about..." The questions went on and on, her words coming out faster than seemed humanly possible. She stopped and stared at him after a few moments, waiting for a response from her dozens of questions. "I'll just go get you the chef's special." With that she darted off towards the counter, behind which was the largest, buffest, and meanest palico that he had ever seen.

To Yitari's amazement, this was the chef, and his skill with the blade was phenomenal. Within minutes the platter that The Handler brought with her was filled to the brim with meats, vegetables, and two very large mugs of what might not have been water. The tray was placed between the two, the books pushed off of the table onto the ground and the two mugs placed on either side of the tray. Without another word she began digging into the food, seeming to eat with the voracity of a Deviljho, almost seeming to be able to devour the food herself. Yitari, shocked as he was at the bottomless pit of a woman in front of him, began to match pace, the first few bites opening him up to the realization of just how hungry he was. Minutes later the two of them slowed, bones picked clean, vegetables down to the bulbs, mugs drained completely.

"Alright Partner, now that you've eaten you're going to be going out on a quest, something simple, but you're already signed up. I knew you would be coming and kept this one around for you when you got here. Your first mission is to go out and secure the area in the Ancient Forest by killing ten Jagras. They are carnivorous beasts, usually in the vicinity of the larger of their kind, the Great Jagras. If you think you're ready to get the little ones, then head on out. Behind you is the exit, it'll take you to the base camp just southwest of Astera. There shouldn't be much to worry about, it is a relatively safe location, just don't head further in, we're not ready for that yet."

Yitari nodded, looking behind him at the gate that was the exit from the city. He shrugged and stood, looking down at the woman one last time. "By the way, my..."

"Oh, don't forget to take the items from the box located at the camp, they'll be your supplies that were dropped off for you. Well, see you soon, Partner." Her eyes turned back to the books that she went and picked up, all conversation easily cut off at that point.

The Hunter sighed and turned, heading towards the exit. There was a chest there, one that he was used to seeing at home so he took an opportunity to look inside. All that was inside of this chest was nothing more than stacks of maps, each of them of the Ancient Forest, so he took one and closed the chest. Nodding with determination he rolled up the map and stuffed it into his pack after studying it for where he was going to be headed.

Outside of the city the weather turned slightly, a slight bit less humid, a breeze coming up now and then and the air seeming to cool down around him. With a chipper step he headed to the southwest, observing the greenery that surrounded him. This was like stepping into the forests back at home, only the size of the forest to his right dazzled him. Minutes later he heard the sound of rushing water to his right, a small waterfall and pond were found, giving him a chance to get a drink from the stream to the west of it. At least now he would know where he would be able to fish from, a place to get some free food and maybe some supplies he could barter with. Soon after he found the camp, a small tent found there, a local cantina with a roaring fire, and a weathered chest full of the supplies that were promised to be there. He took a few of the potions located inside, a few of the rations, and a few of the phials as well.

The quest said that the Jagras would be just off of the beaten path, north of the streams that he had found. The hunter began his trip after a few moments of searching around the camp for anything useful. The path was not difficult, and he was able to find the entrance into the copse that would be the home of the pests he was to eliminate. Pushing himself to go further he withdrew his blade and took his steps into the forest. Once inside he was greeted by five pairs of beady black eyes, all staring at what they thought would be their next easy meal.

With a hiss the five Jagras spread out, the pack mentality would allow them to surround and weaken this foe easily. Unfortunately for the beasts it was Yitari who took the first action and with a deft slash dash with his blade he severed the head from one of the creatures with ease. The four remaining hissed in anger, the frenzy at their lost companion driving them to all run forward together. Seeing this Yitari did a spinning slash, easily cutting down the four remaining beasts with a single slash. Swinging his sword to remove the blood from the blade he made ready to sheath Autumn when behind him came a loud roar, enough to startle him. As he turned he saw a gargantuan Jagras, this, he determined, was the Great Jagras.

This was not the only threat he found, as he observed the large yellow beast from the cave behind it came five more Jagras, all seeming to want to get revenge for their lost companions and defend their large friend. Another roar bellowed from the large fiend, and the fight was started.

The wobble of the monster was the first thing noted by Yitari, it seemed to be layers of fat on top of one another, the loose mane behind the reptilian head shook with each movement as well. The creature seemed to be able to move with deftness, though that was relative to its small size. The large teeth were the second thing that was noted by Yitari, as they were coming for his face. A hop back and a counter slash took two of the fangs from the large creature. These he would have to remember to come back for later, as well as anything he'd be able to harvest from all of the creatures in the area.

A large clawed front right foot came out and threw the hunter into the side of a tree, winding him slightly, allowing the smaller creatures to come forward and attempt to rip a foot off. At the pain in his ankle he swung his sword once more, removing the top half of a Jagras' skull from its body. His attention once more turned back to the large beast he waited once more for the claw to swing at him, only to be disappointed with that prospect as the tail came around to throw him the opposite direction. Dazed from the tail bludgeoning him upside the head he took a few moments to stand from the attack, staggering back to get away from the monster. Clearing his head he rushed away, the adrenaline in him causing his vision to become tunnel like, all he wanted to do was end this large creature.

Two Jagras circled to his left, and with a leap they were ready to topple the hunter to the ground, only to be met with the pointy end of Autumn, impaled and snuffed from life's gift immediately. The remaining two Jagras slithered away, heading into the cave to save themselves, this was one meal they weren't going to die for. The remaining foe, the Great Jagras, turned towards the hunter, the claw coming up once more for the attack that had worked previously. Autumn slashed through this claw, severing multiple toes and causing the beast to limp back, agonizing over the loss of mobility.

Yitari nodded then, the creature was distracted by pain. He took a step forward, swinging the sword once to the left across his body, the blade slicing through the lower jaw of the creature. The second swing, to the right, slashed the gullet of the beast. The last slashes were quick and to the point, one slash to the left, one to the right quickly after, and one straight down from above. Each of these attacks were focused on the face of the creature, and the last took the left eye of the creature. Taking a step back, a short exhale to follow, Autumn came to his side and with a powerful spinning slash he took the upper jaw from the creature.

Yitari sheathed his blade and fell to his knees, taking deep breaths and vomiting once after. As he caught his breath and stood he unsheathed Autumn to clean her, only to notice a white glow from the blade. Had he finally understood what his grandfather had said?"If you listen to the sword and feel your family in it, it will sing to you, and you will understand the family trait we all share."

Taking out his carving knife he took proof of the hunt, a few of the large tendrils from the mane of the beast as well as the hide from various sections. He gathered various scales as well as fangs from the lesser creatures before he decided to head back to the city. Without leaving the forest he stopped and groaned, he had only killed eight of the ten Jagras, and couldn't return until he mopped up the remaining two. Heading into the cave he found six more of the beasts, and without too much effort Autumn had dispatched the menaces.

Arriving back in the city Yitari dropped his proof of the hunt, and the proof he had taken care of the Great Jagras on the table in front of the Handler. "You finished it already? Well, you look like a hot mess, you should go to your quarters and get cleaned up, Partner." The look on his face alone was probable cause for her to believe he didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh, you mean you didn't get settled in before you came up here? Well, come with me!"

Following the chipper Handler he followed her down to just outside the market, the small overhang beneath the stairs was set aside as an interim room for new hunters to share bunking space with other new hunters until they were well off enough to get into a larger room. "It isn't much, but you can store your stuff, clean up and get some rest in here. You're just going to have to share with a few other people."

In the room there were two female hunters already there, one with scaled armor that looked like a Jagras, and the other with chain armor, seemingly crafted here. With a nod to the two and a turn back to the Handler he smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, before I leave, here's your rewards for both quests, I signed you up for the Great Jagras after you left, I figured you wouldn't mind." A sack of zenny and a pack containing a few basic potions and items were placed on the bunk that was assigned to him. "Well, when you get rested and cleaned up, come see me tomorrow and I'll have more for you to do! Bye!" Without waiting for a response the woman left, leaving Yitari to wind down and relax for his first night in this crazy New World.


End file.
